


Tummy Hurts

by Dark_and_night



Category: Friday the 13th Series (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Other, Stomach Ache
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27620660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_and_night/pseuds/Dark_and_night
Summary: Jason has a tummy ache
Relationships: Jason Voorhees/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 58





	Tummy Hurts

Jason was so confused, beyond confused, he was scared. His stomach hurt so badly, he didn’t even know he could feel pain anymore. Why was he hurting? Was this is, was his dead body finally decomposing away to nothing? Was this it? But he’d finally found peace in his undead afterlife!

He curled up on the bed, whimpering softly. He didn’t want to die, he wanted to live here with you forever. How could he even tell you about this?

He heard the door open, and your footsteps walking inside. He wanted to cry. He wanted you to hold him. It hurt.

“Jason?” Your voice instantly helped his body relax, though the pain was still there. Not being tensed up did help the pain just a little. 

You walked over to the bed, frowning in confusion. “Baby? What’s wrong?”

Lifting up his hand, he slowly pulled you down onto the bed until you were propping yourself up above him.

“Sweetie? What’s wrong?” Your voice was like a blanket to him. Warm and soft. 

Jason gently patted his stomach before taking your hand and placing it on his stomach. He closed his eyes as you gently ran your thumb up and down his stomach.

“Does your tummy hurt?” You whispered, lifting up his shirt and sliding your hand underneath. Jason could have sworn he could feel the warmth from your hand, and he could have sworn that it made his stomach feel better.

His body was dead in a lot of ways, some days he felt more than others. He’d been stabbed and impaled and set on fire so much, sometimes he wasn’t sure if he just couldn’t feel, or if he was used to pain. Your gentle touches were so hard to detect sometimes.

“This is because you tried to eat my cooking yesterday.” You smiled down at him, your eyes full of both sympathy and amusement. He listened to what you were saying, figuring you would know. You always seemed to know so much. “Remember? I said I was proud of it and you took a few bites.”

Come to think of it, Jason did remember that. He wanted to be able to enjoy your cooking, especially when you said you were proud of what you made. So he ate some without thinking.

“I bet that your digestive system either doesn’t work or hasn’t been used in a while.” You cooed, lying down and spooning Jason, keeping your hands on his stomach. He relaxed, feeling safe as the little spoon. “That food was probably a little surprising to your poor body.

Jason nodded slowly, enjoying the feeling of your hand rubbing circles in his tummy.

“Let’s sit here like this until you feel better, okay?” You kissed his shoulder as Jason nodded again, the two of you settling in for a nice long spoon.


End file.
